PC:Sabynha (Nemesis Destiny)
Summary Item Powers & Properties Fluff Description: Sabynha is a slim young thing nearing the end of her second decade, full in the blossom of her emerging womanhood. Her complexion is dusky; dark hair, ruddy skin, and brown fawnish eyes. Her smile is charming and impish all at once, and she makes frequent use of it. She dresses in colourful, loose-fitting garb, even while adventuring; it affords great mobility when dancing, and does a fair job of hiding her boiled leather armour when in the field. Sabynha adorns herself with simple jewelry and natural hues in her make-up. When she moves, the air wafts faintly with understated perfume; jasmine, patchouli, and sandalwood. When adventuring, she bears a small, brightly-coloured buckler, the inside of which contains sheathed daggers for quick throwing. She also carries a small curved blade at her hip, slim and graceful, like its wielder. Both devices, in addition to being functional in battle, serve as implements of performance in her ritual dances. Background: Sabynha knows very little about her parentage, other than the obvious; she was raised by gypsy-like nomadic seafarers whose culture places little to no import on legitimacy. She was raised by the women of the clan and knows neither her true mother, nor anything of her father, though it is presumed that one of her parents hailed from the Imperium or perhaps Kytheria. Hooks: She is possessed of the same wanderlust that affect the rest of her kin, and so at an early age, Sabynha set out to explore the world, and perhaps learn something more of her fey kin. Kicker:'text goes here Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 10 (Class 7 + Con 3) Senses and Reactions Attacks Basic Powers All powers based off basic attacks or fixed numbers. Class Features *Bonus to Defense **+1 Reflex, +1 Will *Deceptive Duelist **When you make a melee basic attack with a one-handed weapon, you can use Charisma instead of Strength for the attack roll and the damage roll. *Master of Story and Song **You gain two 1st-level bard daily attack powers of your choice, but each day you can use only one bard daily attack power. *Skald’s Aura **You gain the ''Skald's Aura power. *Skill Versatility **You gain a +1 bonus to untrained skill checks. *Song of Rest **When you play an instrument or sing during a short rest, you and each ally who can hear you are affected by your Song of Rest. When an affected character spends healing surges at the end of the rest, that character regains an additional 4 hit points with each healing surge. A character can be affected by only one Song of Rest at a time. *Words of Friendship **You gain the Words of Friendship power. *Signs of Influence **At 1st Level, pick two Signs of Influence options. At 13th level and 17th level, choose an additional option. ***Welcome Guest ***Ritual Beneficiary Racial Features *Racial ability scores **+2 Constitution, +2 Charisma *Skill Bonuses **+2 Diplomacy, +2 Insight *Dual Heritage **You can take feats that have either elf or human as a prerequisite (as well as those specifically for half-elves), as long as you meet any other requirements. *Group Diplomacy **You grant allies within 10 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Diplomacy checks. *Knack For Success **You have the knack for success power. Skills Languages Allarian, Imperium, Old Allarian Feats Level 1: Bard of All Trades Heroic Tier Prerequisite: Bard Benefit: You gain a +3 feat bonus to all untrained skill checks. Level 2: Sly Dodge Heroic Tier Prerequisite: Dex 13, Cha 13 Benefit: You gain training in the Bluff skill or the Intimidate skill.* Once per encounter, when an enemy makes an opportunity attack against you, you can add your Charisma modifier to your AC against that attack. * Discussed previously with DM jbear about substituting Acrobatics for one of those skills. Legal for now, but I will take Acrobatics if this exception is allowed. Level 4: Surprising Charge Heroic Tier Prerequisites: Dex 17, Rogue or Fighter Benefit: When you make a charge attack against a target that is granting combat advantage to you, the attack deals 1W extra damage if you hit with a light blade or a spear. Level 5: Light Blade Expertise Heroic Tier Note: Bonus feat Benefit: You gain a +1 feat bonus to weapon attack rolls that you make with a light blade. In addition, you gain a +1 bonus to the damage rolls of weapon attacks that you make with a light blade against a creature granting combat advantage to you. Both of these bonuses increase to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. Level 6: Blade & Buckler Duelist Heroic Tier Prerequisites: Rogue, proficiency with light shields Benefit: The shield bonus to defenses from your light shield increase to +2. Level 8: Duelist's Panache Heroic Tier Prerequisite: Charisma 13, Rogue Benefit: You gain your Charisma modifier as a feat bonus to Acrobatics and Athletics checks. Future Picks - Sneak of Shadows (Rogue MC); Quick Draw or Duty's Virtue; Vistani Heritage (pure RP); Vistani Fencer; Disciple of Law (requires Wis 13); Superior Reflexes; Cunning Stalker; Nimble Blade; Versatile Master (w/ retrain racial for Eldritch Strike); White Lotus Riposte (& Master Riposte) '''Background Benefit Vistani Duelist Benefit: You gain proficiency in a simple or military weapon of your choice, and you gain a +1 bonus to initiative checks. Weapon Proficiency - Rapier Theme 'Purple Dragon 1st:'Focused Discipline Note: My intention is to reflavour this theme as a combat dance. Seems to fit most of the powers. Purple Dragon Level 5 Feature (5th level): When you use the aid another action and succeed, you grant an additional +1 bonus to the aided check. Regional Benefits Equipment Hero's Hide Armour Property When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you gain a +2 bonus to all defences until the end of your next turn. Moonstone Gem Property Until we are level 3, the moonstone gem grants the character 5 thp after each short or extended rest, as well as 1 thp after spending a healing surge. Wishlist - Dynamic Belt - Belt of Sacrifice - Healer's Sash - Cord of Divine Favour - Gloves of the Healer - Ring of Invigoration - Ring of Freedom of Movement - Harper Pin - Bag of Holding - Vistani Buzuq (or other instruments) - Sending Stones - Lavanya's Shroud - Boons! Especially movement-enhancing ones! - Davros Elden's Defensive Step (or any in this tree) - Imperial Oration - Ioun's Revelation Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from jbear1979: I can't see any issues whatsoever. Approved. Approval 2 Looks good to me. Approved MeepoLives 13:23, May 8, 2012 (UTC) (SR) Status Approved for Level 1 at 0 xp by jbear1979 and MeepoLives Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters